


La scatola di cioccolatini

by Chelinde



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Chocolate, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, They love each other, You can't change my mind
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelinde/pseuds/Chelinde
Summary: O di come Aziraphale disse "Uno solo" e non mantenne la promessa.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	La scatola di cioccolatini

**La scatola di cioccolatini**

Quella era una pessima, pessima idea.

Aziraphale lo sapeva, osservava la carta colorata in maniera allegra ed invitante che circondava le praline di cioccolato. Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore pensieroso, non doveva, davvero non doveva farlo. Eppure l’odore era così buono ed invitante che resistergli gli risultava ogni secondo più difficile.  
Lanciò un’occhiata in direzione della porta d’entrata della cucina, quindi ancora una volta all’interno della scatolina a forma di cuore che aveva trovato nascosta in mezzo alle pentole ed un leggero lamento gli sfuggì dalle labbra serrate.  
“Uno solo,” pur consapevole di essere solo in casa lanciò ancora una volta lo sguardo verso la porta chiusa, quindi afferrò un piccolo cioccolatino rivestito da una carta ceruleo, la aprì leggermente sfilando la pralina dall’interno e si portò la cartina al naso odorando il leggero odore di cioccolata che sprigionava.  
Era uno dei cioccolatini più buoni che avesse mai mangiato.  
L’interno era così morbido da sciogliersi in bocca, chiuse gli occhi gustandoselo a fondo.  
Mai aveva creduto che Crowley potesse avere tanto gusto nella scelta dei dolci.  
Si leccò le labbra cercando di trattenere il più possibile il sapore nella bocca, quindi chiuse la scatolina, legò nuovamente il nastrino rosa e la rimise insieme alle pentole.  
Ne aveva preso uno solo.  
Crowley non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto.  
  
Quella pandemia lo stava distruggendo, per quanto amasse convivere con il suo angelo odiava dover stare costantemente chiuso nelle quattro mura di casa, il non poter portare il suo Aziraphale a cena fuori nei loro locali preferiti. Gli mancavano le gite fuori da Londra con la sua macchina.  
Aveva provato a proporre una fuga verso altri luoghi ma l’altro non aveva acconsentito e, per quanto desiderasse riavere la sua libertà, non aveva senso se non poteva condividerla con Aziraphale.  
La mascherina rossa gli faceva prudere la punta del naso, le mani ben nascoste nelle tasche mentre osservava il portone dell’edificio dove viveva, chiuse gli occhi prendendo un gran respiro.  
“Sono tornato!”  
Chiuse la porta dietro di sé mentre si toglieva cappotto e mascherina.  
“Angelo?”  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, nessuna risposta, eppure poteva chiaramente sentire la sua presenza nell’appartamento.  
“Zira tutto ok?”  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli incamminandosi verso la direzione dalla quale percepiva l’aura dell’altro, sembrava tutto in ordine. Sorrise pensando che fosse talmente tanto preso dalla sua lettura da non essersi neanche accorto del rientro dell’altro.  
“Sei in cucina?” Abbassò la maniglia della porta sentendo come un leggero squittio provenire dall’altra parte.  
Aziraphale era seduto a terra, la schiena poggiata al muro e la spalla contro uno dei mobili della cucina, sulle gambe si trovava appoggiata la scatola di cioccolatini che Crowley aveva comprato di nascosto giusto la settimana prima. Piccole cartacce disgustosamente colorate erano state accartocciate ed ammucchiate in un angolo accanto all’angelo che in quel momento si stava mordicchiando nervosamente il labbro inferiore.  
“Crowley…”  
Il demone riuscì a malapena a nascondere il leggero sorriso che gli incurvava le labbra. Ea adorabile, le guance gli si erano arrossate dall’imbarazzo ed aveva ancora un po’ di granella di frutta secca in un angolo della bocca. Lo vide appoggiare frettolosamente la scatola da una parte mentre si alzava pulendosi i pantaloni dalle briciole.  
“Mi dispiace tanto, volevo passare un po’ il tempo ed ho trovato la scatola. Non sono riuscito a resistere.”  
Un calore immenso gli si sprigionò nel petto mentre lo guardava.  
Quello era il suo angelo.  
Si avvicinò fino a torreggiargli davanti.  
“Suppongo che ne dovrò comprare un’altra per domani.”  
“Oh caro mi dispiace tanto”  
Crowley avvicinò la mano verso il labbro dell’altro scrollandogli via le briciole che vi erano rimaste, un sorriso ebete ancora dipinto sul volto.  
“E perché mai? Era comunque per te.”  
“Per me?”  
Lasciò cadere la mano annuendo appena.  
“Certo, per chi vuoi che compri una scatola di cioccolatini?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Una storia che non pretende niente, vuole solo lasciarvi un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, se ci sono riuscita allora ne sono felice.  
> (Pls, notate l'utilizzo degli aggettivi possessivi quando Crowley pensa al suo Angelo <3)


End file.
